What If?
by DisneyV
Summary: Eddie and Nina used to be best friends. He comforted her, laughed with her, and was there for her. He had a major crush, and so did she. The perfect relationship torn apart by a single sentence. Then, Nina disappears out of Eddie's life, and he doesn't know where. Until he shows up at Anubis House.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **\- What if Eddie fell for Nina as soon as he saw her, but what if he fell for her again?

Eddie and Nina used to be best friends. He comforted her, laughed with her, and was there for her. He had a major crush, and so did she. The perfect relationship torn apart by a single sentence. Then, Nina disappears out of Eddie's life, and he doesn't know where. Until he shows up at Anubis House.

Nina POV:

I can't believe Joy! Seriously! If I was gone for a term, nothing would be the same, yet that's exactly what she thinks. I wish I could talk to Eddie about this. He wouldn't answer anyway. I still can't believe what happened.

Flashback

"_Hey Eddie!" I greeted my boyfriend kissing him on the lips._

"_Hey," he replied trailing off. That wasn't his normal greeting._

"_What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Is he going to break up with me?_

"_My dad called." Short, and heartbreaking. _

"_What happened?" I asked concerned. I knew Eddie has had trouble with his dad leaving him when he was a baby, and this was concerning me._

"_He wants me to visit him in England for a weekend for him to explain," he continued as if he had eaten something sour._

"_You're not going?" I asked shocked. I knew he didn't like his dad, but I learned to savor what parents you had._

"_Why should I? He abandoned me and my mom!" He was surprised that I wanted him to._

"_You should see if he has a good explanation, or if he's wasting your time. You need to savor what parents you have." I said with slight hurt in my voice. He knew my parents were a touchy subject._

"_He's dead to me." he said determined._

"_So if you never saw him again because he died, you'd be okay with that?" _

"_I'm not you. I won't have to go through that. Not that you're doing a good job. It's been 7 years. Get over it." he said. I gasped. I couldn't believe he said that! I slapped him,started crying, turned around and ran home. I didn't care that it was 5 miles away from his house. As soon as I got home I went upstairs, and called the school his dad was headmaster at. It was one thing I promised I'd never do, but I couldn't see him anymore._

End flashback

I started crying. I got up and locked the door.

Eddie's POV:

Well, here I am. At Frobisher for my dad. I wish I could talk to Nina, but I haven't seen her since my screw up. I was hurt and I was venting and she was just… there! I don't even know where she is! It's been driving me crazy until I walked into my house and her words floated through my head. "_Savor what parents you have,"_ so I'm trying to make up with my dad. I walked to Anubis House. I sighed and knocked on the door. A woman answered it.

"Hello dearie! I'm Trudy your housemother!" she said warmly.

"Eddie" Introducing myself, I stepped into the house. It seemed exactly the type of house Nina would love. Old, with secrets underneath. I saw a girl who could be an exact replica of a Barbie doll. She reminds me of Jayda, Nina's old best friend.

"I'm Amber Millington!" she said excitedly.

"Eddie Miller." I shook her hand.

"Come in to the dining room! We'll be eating soon." She took my hand and dragged me into the other room. "Introduce yourselves guys!"

A brown haired geeky looking kid said, "I'm Fabian Rutter."

A smart looking girl with black hair said, "I'm Mara Jaffary."

A girl that had red hair and different color streaks said, "Patricia Williamson."

A girl with brown hair said, "Joy Mercer."

"I'm Jerome Clarke." A guy with dirty blond hair said.

"I'm Alfie Lewis, are you an alien?" A guy with a mini Afro said.

"No, but I'm Eddie, Eddie Miller." I said.

Amber suddenly turned to Fabian. "Have you seen-"

"In her room, has been since this afternoon." He turned back to a conversation with Mara.

"Stay here Eddie. I'll be right back."

There was a sudden silence and they were all studying me.

"Where are you from Eddie?" Fabian asked.

"Laguna Beach, California." I said.

"Well, any beauties on the beach." Jerome asked.

"Just an ex-girlfriend that disappeared off the face of the Earth." I stated.

"What-"

Joy was about to ask something when Amber's scream of "LET ME IN!" echoed through the house. Patricia and Fabian exchanged a worried glance. Huh. Amber started to storm down the stairs. "She won't let me in."

"I think we could tell by the way you yelled and ran down here." Jerome was funny I'll give him that.

"Fabian help, please?" Why did Amber sound so worried, and who were they talking about? They went back upstairs and Patricia seemed really worried, and everyone else was talking. I heard 3 sets of feet and turned around to be greeted by a face I never thought I'd see again.

"NINA?"

Nina's POV

"NINA?" I hear. No, it can't be. It sounds like Eddie? I look up to see the face that's been haunting me.

"EDDIE?"

"You know each other?" Amber asked me. I didn't answer I was too surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I could ask the same thing." I stated.

"You said you-" he started. I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter what I said, it matters more what you said." I was already near tears again.

"I'm sorry Nins-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled. "Only my friends call me that, and you lost that right." I could see the Anubis kids flinch, but my eyes were trained on the one person who betrayed me.

"I was venting, and you were just there!" He kept flailing his arms around.

"Hey guys, clue us in?" I heard Alfie ask, but I didn't care.

"Well, I was just there, like I'm just here, but guess what? Now I'm gone." I start to walk away with hot tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Nina, please," His voice sounded so broken, but I knew I would never fall for that again. "I'm here because of those words you told me."

I spun on my heel and everyone, even Patricia, took a step back at the murderous look in my eyes.  
"That's the same reason I'm here. Those were the harshest words anyone has ever said to me, that includes Patricia. I came here because I thought you wouldn't listen to what I said. Well guess what Eddie, you're nothing to me anymore. You ruined absolutely any chance of anything when you said those words."

"Wait, this is the girlfriend you said disappeared?" Jerome asked.

"Ex-girlfriend." We said in the same tone cold and void of emotion.

"I know you were hurting." he said.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"I know you were hurting because you slapped me." Everyone gasped. "Way to go Captain Obvious." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You've never slapped me before."

"Put yourself in my shoes Eddie. You picked and picked at the touchiest subject, and when I came here the next week, not only were your words still burning in my heart, but Amber had to ask what happened to my parents, and Patricia had to act like a witch about it." I turned on my heel and ran up to the attic. When I got up there I locked the door and cried my heart out.

Amber's POV

"Well that went well," Eddie muttered. All the Anubis kids glared at him, but he hadn't looked up. I heard him let out a frustrated growl, push past us to his room, and slam the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I don't know." Fabian stated. As if I couldn't have figured that out.

"We should go check on Nina," Patricia sounded concerned. I saw Joy drag Patricia to the kitchen. Hm...

I followed them, but ducked under the window. Fabian and Alfie did the same.

"_Why is everyone always all over her?" _

"_Did you not see how upset he made her?" _That's so insensitive.

"_She's stealing everything!"_

"_What are you talking about? Nina hasn't stolen anything."_

"_She stole my friends, my room, my seat, both at school and here, and she also stole my Fabes!"_

"_You were never going out Joy! Nina's done nothing wrong, and I can't believe you would say that!"_

"_Sure, go ahead to your little Scooby gang, with you all following Nina around like lost puppies." _Rude, just rude.

"_We don't follow her around like lost puppies, and that's really mean to say Joy!"_

"_I've seen stuff, probably worse than whatever you're dealing with now. Why can't I be in on it Patricia? I know why, and it's because Nina's the leader. She doesn't like me getting close to Fabian, so she's not letting me in on anything." _I'm about ready to go in there and wring her neck!

"_Not a single word of that is true. If that's why you're so mean to Nina, then grow up! That's not the reason you're not in on anything. If there was anything to get in on. I gave Nina half a chance when I thought she was involved with your disappearance, and now we're great friends! Give her a chance, you won't be disappointed."_

"_In a way, she was involved in my disappearance."_

"_And how is that? She helped find you! You're so ungrateful!" _

"_If she hadn't come here-"_

"_If she hadn't come here, you'd still be sitting at home, with nothing but a computer and a chess board."_

"_Fine! If that's how you feel, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. One of the main things about being friends is siding with one another. I would." _She walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's POV:

Why is Joy so mean to Nina? We weren't dating. I wasn't even aware she had feelings for me.

"Shouldn't one of us go and check on Nina?" Alfie asked. How could I forget? She was just crying in front of us a few minutes ago!

"I'll do it. Fabian, have fun with your new roommate!" Patricia said sarcastically.

"Why you? You may be Nina's friend, but you did hate her," Amber reasoned.

"You heard me in the kitchen Ambs, please let me go."

"A please from Patricia Williamson? Tell me, what's the occasion?" Jerome butted in

"Nothing." She glared at him and walked up the stairs.

"Jerome, I don't see how its any of your business what she says," Amber said haughtily.

He raised his hands in surrender and suddenly we heard some rock music playing through the house. I rolled my eyes. "Time to meet Eddie." I said sarcastically. I walked into my room just as he was putting headphones on. Ugh, I don't think I'll survive if all he listens to is rock.

He nods his head at me and says, "Sup?"

"Sup? That's all you have to say? What about, oh I don't know, whatever that was in there,"

"Look, Fabian right? Nina and I have a past-" he started but I cut him off.

"I think anyone could tell that."

"We have a past not many can understand. I bet everything here has been rainbows and unicorns for her."

"Yeah right," I muttered under my breath. He didn't hear me.

"Well not in America. Apparently she stayed almost the whole summer with her friends in New York, instead of coming home. To Cali, to her gran, and to me."

"Well, going by how she reacted to you being here, you aren't home."

"Are you two dating or something?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not anymore. Just like you. At least she'll talk to me," I bit out. Wow, I didn't know I had this side of myself.

"She'll cave eventually."

"And you know this how?"

"We were dating for 2 years. She always caves."

"That was obviously before whatever broke you apart." I can't stand to be in this room any longer. I grab my laptop, walk out, and slam the door. I go into the sitting room where everyone is staring at me. Then they turn back to their conversations. Amber and Alfie walk over to me.

"Whoa dude, what happened in there?" Alfie asked, glancing around and turning back to me.

"Nothing. Where's Patricia?" I asked.

"Here," she said walking up to us. "I think Nina's in the attic. You guys coming?" Just as I was about to agree, Amber piped up.

"Just you and me Trixie, no boys allowed. Girl talk!" The sweet tone of voice was completely different than the glare she was giving me and Alfie. But Alfie didn't get the hint. "Aw, why not?" He actually pouted. What was he? Six?

Amber's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Alfie, girl talk." Her voice was warning him he was walking on thin ice. That got through to him.

"Got it! We'll be here, um, reading about, um, horses!" He stumbled on his words, and picked up an issue of _Pink Pony Parade_. After they leave, he turns to me.

"Why do we even have this anyway?" I asked, taking the magazine out of his hands and putting it back on the coffee table.

"Amber has a pet horse named Sparkles. She likes to call the people who look over her and tell them what to do based on the articles." He rolled his eyes.

Patricia's POV:

"I can't believe Joy would say that!" I told Amber. After we had left the boys, Amber dragged me to her room to talk about Joy.

"We need to get her back." Amber stated nonchalantly.

"Why? She may have been mean, but-" She cut me off.

"Not only did she insult Nina, she insulted all of us and you know it. She only called Nina by name."

I sighed. I hate it when she's right. "Fine, what's the plan?" I think I'm going to regret this.

"She's going to ignore us all like the plague and play the victim for Fabian right?"

"How would you know?"

"I'm very observant." How can she pick up on this, yet talk as a dumb blonde?

"Okay? But yes, that's what she'll do."

"Good. Step 1: Never leave her and Fabian in the same room."

"Why not?" I furrow my eyebrows in question.

"Because she'll play the victim," She says in a 'duh' tone. "And Fabian can't ignore anyone, no matter what they did." She rolls her eyes. She does have a point there.

"Okay, what's step 2?"

"I need the details sorted, but don't worry, she'll get what she deserves. I don't understand why she's so mean to Nina anyway."

"I didn't either. And now that I do, it's kind of pathetic." I am so frustrated with Joy now!

"Anyway, let's go check on Nina!" Amber sprung up from her bed any flounced out of the room. I can't believe I forgot about Nina! That was the reason we came up here! Grrr. Stupid revenge plan! I followed Amber out of the room.

"Oh no, the door is locked!" I rolled my eyes, and pulled out a bobby pin.

"One of the many things Nina taught us Amber."

"She didn't show me because I asked her not to."

"So you didn't have to mess up your hair?" I asked sarcastically.

She gasped and asked, "How did you know?"

"I was being sarcastic Amber," I told her as the lock clicked open. As we walked up the stairs, we could make out the sounds of crying.

"Nina?" Amber called.

"Yeah?" We walked over to her, and she was wiping her eyes. I wasn't big on emotion, so I shifted my weight when Amber elbowed me and we sat on either side of her.

Amber pulled her close and said, "It's okay Nins, everyone needs to cry sometimes."

Nina started crying again and says, "I just can't believe I'm still so affected by him. I'll tell you guys the story, but for now I just can't." She leans into Amber and sobs. I put my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

After about 10 minutes she straightens her shoulders and stands. Amber and I do the same.

"Nina, you can face him. Whatever happened, it's in the past."

She shook her head. "It isn't really, but I'm not going to show him I'm affected."

"That's our girl!" I cheered.

She giggled a little bit. "Thanks guys."

Amber pulled out a pen. Why she had it I don't know. "Give me your hand." Nina gave it to her. Amber drew an infinity symbol on the inside of Nina's wrist, her wrist, then held her hand out to me. I gave it to her. She drew an infinity sign and capped the pen.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"We are now sisters for eternity. See under where the ends meet?"

I looked and in Amber's neat, beautiful, and cursive scrawl was the word 'Sisters'.

"Thanks Ambs!" Nina said.

"We have no secrets. Well with the exception of your story Nina, but we can understand that." Amber shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

She seemed to be having a debate with herself. Then she looked determined. "I'm not going to be the exception." She takes a deep breath to compose herself, and tells us the story. By the end of it, I'm so mad I'm surprised there's no steam coming out of my ears. Amber's the same, but she pulls herself together quickly. Nina had started to tear up again.

"It's ok Nina, he's not going to get away with it." Amber said soothingly.

She quickly shakes her head and takes a couple of breaths. "Don't do anything. Trust me. Me ignoring him is going to kill him."

"Man I wish I had that type of power over a boy." I tried to lighten the mood. Apparently it worked because she let out a little laugh.

"Let's go downstairs okay?" Amber asked gently.

She nodded, and we went into their room. Nina led the way. Ambs and I exchanged a confused glance, but when we walked into the room, Nina was putting on makeup to make her eyes seem less red. I gave a little laugh, and when she finished we went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

After I covered up the evidence that I'd been crying, we went back downstairs. When we got downstairs, I was swarmed by everyone asking if I was okay, what the argument was all about, etc. I couldn't take much more and Patricia thought the same.

"All right, let her breathe, would you?" She joked. They started going back to their original conversations and such. Fabian and Alfie came walked towards us.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asks. He's so sweet. It's too bad that he only wants to be friends. Then again, I don't think I can be with anyone while Eddie's here.

"I'll be fine, but for now, I'm," I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing how to put it in words.

"What was it even about?" Alfie asked. Amber went over and slapped his arm.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we keep Nina away from Eddie. He obviously hurt her, and that doesn't happen." I love Amber sometimes. Suddenly, my phone started blaring One Thing by 1D. Everyone's heads swiveled towards me. I couldn't answer fast enough.

"Jayda! OMG! I haven't heard from you in forever!" I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the island.

"_I could say the same for you. Eddie's been going mad, and then he just leaves to go to visit his dad at some school. Where are you anyway?"_

"The school his dad works at." I stated and counted silently in his head. 3..2..1..

"_OMG! Are you okay? He confronted you didn't he, how are you feeling? I know he really hurt you!" _She rambled through the phone.

"I'm fine Jayda. Hurting, but fine. I've told Ambs and Patricia, and they're so mad I'm pretty sure they want to push him off of a cliff." I giggled. I heard Jayda huff on the other line.

"_As they should! He has absolutely no right to speak to you like that! That son of a gun is lucky I didn't drown him at the pool the day after you left. He's been on the receiving end of my death glare since. I still can't believe him! I mean he's normally so sweet and caring and-" _I cut her off.

"Jayda! It's okay! Don't worry about it. I plan to ignore him until summer." I didn't see Eddie walk up behind me.

"_Are you coming home this summer, or are you staying with your aunt again?"_ I could tell she was hoping I would come home. Anyone could.

"I'll come home this year Jay, but you and Em have to keep me away from him." I tell her.

"From me?" I hear a voice behind me. I whip my head around so fast my neck hurt. Eddie was standing right behind me.

"_Did I just hear Eddie?" _

"Yeah, you did. He's standing right in front of me." I say a little louder so someone might hear me. Thankfully someone does.

"What's going on in here?" Jerome asks, his tone full of mischief.

"Nothing." Eddie says, glances at me one last time, and walks out.

"Thank you, I guess?" I start to walk out the door.

"Hold on a minute. I helped you, now you help me."

"I don't have any money Jerome." I saw exasperated.

"Not money, help."

I raise one eyebrow suspiciously and ask, "Help? With what?"

"Mara."

"What about her?"

"I want her to be my girlfriend."

"And you want my help with what?"

"Getting her to be my girlfriend."

"And how am I supposed to that?"

"Easy. 98 percent of the time, making a girl jealous will make said girl want me."

I caught on quick. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, a big fat NO! I'm not going to pretend to be your girlfriend so you can date Mara!"

"Oh yes Nina. You are."

"Here's an idea! Ask her out! Don't bring me into your love life!"

"I helped you, now you help me."

"Anything else. I'll seriously get on my knees and beg, just don't make me pretend to date you."

"Am I that terrible?" He was playing the victim, and I knew it. I fell for it anyway.

"Fine," I sighed. "What do I have to do?"

He gave me a triumphant smirk. "Just change your status on ChumChatter to in a relationship, and we have to post photos of us on dates."

"I'm so going to regret this." I muttered miserably.

"Oh, but you owe me."

"Ugh, fine. How long are you going to force me to do this?"

"As long as it takes."

"No. 2 weeks, tops."

"I thought I was in charge Martin?"

"2 weeks or not at all." I bargained.

"Fine," he said and sighed heavily like it was a big chore.

"Why me? Why not Amber? Mara liked Mick and Amber was dating him?"

"Because I don't have anything to hold over her head. You on the other hand…"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." I rolled my eyes.

"Great! So our first date is tonight, a picnic in the garden, than a moonlight stroll."

"That actually sounds romantic." I was surprised.

"What did you expect, taking random pictures in front of backdrops?"

"Yes actually."

"Well see you tonight, at 7:30, and dress nice." He winked and walked out.

I sighed, this was going to be a long 2 weeks. I walked out and went up to our room.

"_Hello?" _I forgot Jayda was on the phone the entire time.

"Jayda, um, hey!"

"_Um, hey? Seriously what was that? Do like this Jerome guy?"_ I forgot how much Jayda loved gossip.

"No, I still like Fabian, and I still have feelings for Eddie." I sighed and rubbed my face. My love life was so messed up. It's like a letter that got wet.

"_Those feelings better be hate, and not love!"_

"I can't help it Jayda. No matter how much he hurt me, I'll always love him."

"_Change of subject," _Jayda said, sensing my unease. "_Prom is this weekend for me, and guess who asked?"_

"Who?"

"_Todd Green!"_ She squealed. Todd Green was the linebacker of the football team. The only person more popular than him was Jake Taylor, and he's the quarterback and Em's boyfriend. Em is my other best friend. Her real name is Emma, but she goes by Em.

"I'm so happy for you Jay! Listen I have to go, I have to sort through my clothes because, apparently, it has to be believable."

"_Okay! Call me later, and wear your blue dress that goes to your mid-thigh."_ **(Link on profile)**

"Sounds great. Talk to you tomorrow!" I hang up and pull out my outfit.

Just then, Amber decides to walk in. "That's a really cute dress! Where did you get it?"

"Um, a store in America! Obviously!" I smiled at her and pulled out my favorite shoes.

"Those are cute too! Why are you getting so dressed up?" Red alert! Should I tell her? Do I even have a choice? No, I decided.

"Um, I'm going on a date tonight." Here it comes…

"What? With who? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm going on a date with Jerome, and he literally just asked me."

"Jerome? What about Fabian? You two are Fabina where you and Jerome are Jerina!"

"Look Amber, just let me give him a chance, okay?" I rolled my eyes at my words when I turned around.

"Fine," she said defeated. "At least let me do you hair and makeup."

"Makeup only. No hair. I already have an idea."

Soon enough I was ready for my "date" with Jerome. This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Jerome's POV

I winked at Nina and walked away. Hopefully this will work. I walk into my room and see Alfie.

As I start to get changed for the "date" with Nina, Alfie looks over. "Dude, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting changed Alfie, you should know, you do it every day." I avoid the subject because knowing Alfie, he'll be oblivious and bring it up while Nina and I are on the date."Getting changed for what exactly?" He moves closer to me.

"Dinner, of course." It's not a lie, I'm just not eating dinner with them.

"Dude, are you trying to impress Mara?" He acted like he made the discovery of the century. I rolled my eyes.

"If I say yes, will you go away?" I need to look good for this date. I am using Nina to make Mara jealous, but we still have to act the part.

My phone buzzed. Alfie, with his quick reflexes, grabbed it before I could and read the text.

"Why is Nina texting you?" He looks at me and raised one eyebrow.

"What does the text say?" I countered.

"It says, 'Can I tell Ambs?' What does she need to tell Amber?"

"Quit with the interrogation! Text back and say okay, will you?"

He did. "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

I thought for a minute. "No."

"Why not? I'm your best friend! Amber gets to know!"

"Because, knowing Amber, you'll find out at dinner."

He pouted. Legitimately pouted. How old is he? "Fine, but if she doesn't, you have too."

"All right, now will you let me get ready in peace? I have to find the perfect outfit!"

"Why do your clothes matter?"

"You'll find out at dinner, now please have a meeting with the rest of the mystery gang or something. I have to get ready."

He left with a shout of, "We're not the Scooby gang!"

I shake my head and pull out my outfit. **(Link on profile)**

"All right Mara, prepare for the green-eyed monster." I said to myself while looking in the mirror. I walk into the kitchen where Trudy is preparing dinner.

"Hello Trudy, how are you?" I asked.

"Wise enough to know when you want something Jerome," she replies.

"Well Nina and I are going on a date, and I was wondering if you could put together a picnic for us?"

"Well, I didn't see that one coming! Of course I will, now, you come in here about 7:00 and I'll have it ready for you. Where are you taking her?"

"On a picnic in the gardens, and then on a moonlight stroll."

"Well aren't you a romantic!"

"Thank you Trudy." I walked into the hallway and saw Amber walking down the stairs.

"Hello Jerome," she says. Her tone is business-like which is enough to put me on full alert.

"Can I help you?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, in fact. With two things."

"Okay?"

"First, don't hurt Nina. She's been through enough with Fabian, and not to mention the things Eddie's done. I'm ready to push that boy off of a cliff next time I see him. If he ever comes near Nina again-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry, I won't. And the second thing?"

"Patricia and I are planning revenge on Joy."

"Why? What did she do?" I asked curiously. If Patricia was plotting against her own best friend, it had to be big.

"For one, she was bad-mouthing Nina. And when Patricia stood up for her, Joy basically said that either side with her, and hate Nina, or not be friends anymore. Patricia chose Nina, and now we are planning revenge."

"And you need my help why?"

"Step 1: Never leave Joy and Fabian in the same room alone. She's going to play the victim, and no matter how much he tries, Fabian can't ignore or be mad at anyone."

"So I have to run interference when needed?"

"Yes, but I'll also need help with Step 2: Moving On."

"Go on," I said while motioning with my hand.

"I'll get Mara to convince Sweetie to let us have a talent show, and Patricia and I are going to sing a song, and we are going to make everyone in the house compete for two round-trip plane tickets to anywhere."

"That's actually a good idea Amber."

"Don't sound so surprised. I do have smarts, you know. Lots of them."

"Okay then." I spare a quick glance at my watch and see that it's 6:50. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have a date to prepare for." I walk to my room. Amber follows me.

"Remember what I said Jerome. Fabian broke her heart, along with Eddie tearing it to shreds. If you're going to date her, take care of her."

"What happened between her and Eddie anyway?" I asked, knowing Amber never missed a chance to gossip.

"It isn't my place to say. To paraphrase, Nina and Eddie used to date, and then some words were said, and voila! Next week Nina's here and Eddie's wondering where she went." I was surprised. Amber Millington, Gossip Queen, was keeping a secret.

I look up again when I've finished getting ready, and she's gone. I look at my watch again and see that it's 7:00. I sigh and walk into the kitchen.

"Trudy?" I call, when I see she's not here.

"In the laundry room. Hold on a minute dearie." When she walks out she's holding a picnic basket, a sky blue sheet, and a white blanket.

"I see you've thought of everything I haven't."

"There are candles in the picnic basket along with the food. I figured you might want to look at the stars before you come in or go on your stroll. I also got Victor to postpone both of your curfews until 11:00," she says as she's folding the blanket and the sheet.

"Thank you Trudy. I'm going to go set this up alright?" I take everything out of her hands and walk out to the clearing in the middle of the garden. When everything is arranged, I run inside grab my digital camera and set it up on the tripod. Then, I pick a single red rose, walk in, and wait for Nina at the bottom of the staircase. I hear everyone else in the dining room eating. After a couple seconds, I hear people start to ask where we are. I turn towards the doorway and laugh silently. When I turn back around, Nina is descending the staircase. Even if we are only fake dating, she still took my breath away.

"Is that for me?" I heard her ask, and it brought me back to reality,

"Yes, in fact, it is." I give her the rose and smile softly at the faint laugh she allows to slip past her lips.

"Why thank you sir," she says in a spot on British accent shocking me endlessly.

"How did you pull that off?" I ask curiously.

"I've lived here for a year and a half, I pick up on things." Her laugh sounded like music. I'm not even joking. Maybe this won't be half bad.

"Shall we?" I asked dramatically, bowing and kissing her hand in the process.

She laughed again. "We shall." She accepted the arm I held out to her, and I led her out the doors.


	5. Note

**Hey it's V! I wanted to say sorry for the slow updates. School's been hectic and all that. If you couldn't tell already, I'm going to add in some Jerina before I bring out any Neddie. I have a genius idea, but I have to add in some necessary parts beforehand. I hope you like it and read my other story, Can't Touch Me Now. It is Glee, but it's how I picture Rachel finally sticking up for herself. I want to thank all my readers for being amazing, and not to worry, the next chapter of What If? will be posted either tonight or tomorrow morning. Read and Review please!**

**Love and Hope**

**-V**


	6. Chapter 5

**Nina's POV**

Jerome led me outside to a clearing in the school gardens.

"Wow, it's beautiful at night." I breathed, admiring my surroundings.

"I loved to come out here as a kid. It was my escape." He shrugged his shoulders.

"A kid? I thought it was 7th grade to 12th?"

"I was dropped off here when I was five."

"Sorry," I said sympathetically.

He shrugged again. "Everyone is. You're the only one who didn't know." I was offended for a minute, and it must've shown on my face. He quickly retracted his statement. "Not anything personal, I just didn't want to be treated differently by you."

I smiled and nodded. "So, 21 questions. If we're going to pull this off, we need to know a lot about each other."

"Alright, so, question one, favorite animal?"

"Um, snow leopard. You?"

"Tiger. You go."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue-green. You?"

"Same. Why for you?"

"They're the color of your eyes. Why do you like it?"

I blushed. Who knew Jerome was so good at the romantic stuff? "It reminds me of the beaches back home at Laguna." I sighed with content.

"You always sound really happy when you talk about America," he observed.

"Yeah, I mean, Anubis is my home away from home, but Cali is my home. That didn't make any sense did it?" I asked and we both laughed.

"If you could visit anywhere in the world, and not have to worry about money where would you go?"

"Who knew you could be so deep Jerome?" We both cracked up again."I think I would go to Hawaii because I've always wanted to visit the Disney resort there. What about you?"

"I've never really thought about it before. I guess, you and Eddie have talked highly about California, so maybe Laguna Beach?" He looked at me like he was asking for permission.

I nodded enthusiastically. "We could go for Christmas break! My family has a tradition where we go out to the single pine tree in our backyard, and decorate it, put presents under it, you know like a normal tree, just outdoors."

"Sounds great! Just you and me? Or the whole house?"

"Honestly, the whole house could come, but," I added seeing his face fall. "We could spend an hour each day just us." His face brightened at that. When we were finished eating, he reached for my hand. I grabbed his and we started walking around the gardens.

"So how are we taking pictures?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I set my camera on a tripod in the bush by the picnic blanket. It took pictures at random moments. And it swivels, so it's probably facing us right now."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Only you would be completely prepared with a camera," I said.

He smirked and looked up at the sky. I did the same. "Look at all the stars," he said with awe.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I asked, "Look! A shooting star!"

"Make a wish," Jerome said softly.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I wish to find happiness, I thought.

I opened my eyes, and our faces were centimeters apart.

**Jerome's POV:**

"Make a wish" I said and Nina closed her eyes. She was gorgeous. Any thoughts of Mara went out the window anytime I looked into her eyes. They were captivating. _She _was captivating! I don't think I want Mara anymore. The only problem with dating Nina is Fabian and Eddie. I don't know what happened between Nina and Eddie, but I'll ask her later. I don't want anything to ruin this moment. I looked away for a split second and when I looked back, Nina had her eyes open and had turned to face me. Our faces were so close I could feel her warm breath across my face. It smelled like peppermint. My new favorite scent. We both leaned in slightly.

**Amber's POV:**

All through dinner, I had my lips pressed together. Everyone could tell I wanted to say something. I zoned out and wondered what they were doing on their date.

"What do you think Amber?" Mara aske me.

"What do I think about what?" I asked, bouncing my leg under the table. I won't be able to hold it in much longer.

"Where Jerome and Nina are," Patricia said, picking apart a roll in the process.

"On a date of course!" I said without thinking. When I realized what I said, I slapped my hand over my mouth.

I looked around the table and I saw 4 different reactions.

Fabian = Heartbroken (I expected that)

Mara = Jealous (I didn't see that one coming. I guess Jara's cute couple.)

Everyone else = Shocked (Obviously)

The last one made my blood boil.

Eddie looked both jealous and mad, but mostly jealous.

"Don't you dare." I bit out, glaring at him.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, don't play the innocent Miller," I spat. "You don't get to be jealous! You broke Nina's heart, and you coming here, your fight the other day? It shattered Nina's already broken heart."

"Nina and I are endgame, no matter what you think. Everyone in California knows it, I know it, but most of all, Nina knows it." He said 'you' like it was dirt.

"Even if that is true," I started to say, but he cut me off. He actually cut me off!

"It is," he stated confidently.

"The way you greeted each other certainly proved that." Patricia said sarcastically.

"She'll forgive me. She always does. As soon as she forgives me, and I know that will take time because of what I said, but as soon as she does, we'll be inseparable for about a week, and then we're dating again." He sounded so sure of himself,

I hope he's wrong. If he told half the things he said to her, to me, I would never speak to him again. Then again, it is Nina. She forgives everyone at some point, just like Fabian. That's why they're perfect for each other. Then again, I've only seen Eddie and Nina fight. They might be good for each other too. Not to mention Jerome and Nina. They're a walking cliche. Wow! Nina has a lot of people she could be a couple with. For me it's just my Alfie!

I looked out the window opposite Nina's chair and gasped. It was Jerome and Nina facing each other, and their faces were almost touching.


	7. Chapter 6

**Nina's POV**

Jerome and I leaned forward without realizing it. I know he's using me to get Mara, but right now, he wants to kiss me. Any thoughts of Eddie or Fabian or Mara fly out of my head as our lips meet. I feel a spark inside me. I hear fireworks above our heads. Wait a minute, I thought and looked up. Fireworks were literally going off above us. I gasped, it was gorgeous! I couldn't help laughing giddily. This is how every girl imagines their first kiss, but I get it.

Technically, it's not my first kiss, but it's my first kiss with Jerome. Crap! I wonder how he's doing about the kiss?

I glance over and see Jerome staring up at the sky, a content smile on his face.

"Jerome?"

"Yes Nina?"

"What just happened?"

"I believe we kissed."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Obviously, but I mean, between us. Did you feel a spark?"

He nodded. "Did you?" I could see the fear of rejection in his eyes.

"Yeah. This isn't supposed to happen is it?" I asked, laughter dancing in my eyes. "You're supposed to be using me to make Mara jealous, and I'm supposed to still have feelings for Fabian, and mixed feelings for Eddie."

"I know, but I guess, other things happened."

I heard another firework go off, and I looked up.

**Jerome's POV**

As Nina looked up at the sky, I looked at her. She was gorgeous, and the fireworks brightened her eyes. You could see the reflection in them.

I couldn't help but think she's right. She isn't supposed to "like" me and vice versa. I'm in love with Mara, or I thought I was. She's supposed to be in love with either Fabian or Eddie.

She glances back at me. "I'm not going to deny I don't still like Eddie."

That sentence caught me by surprise. "Not Fabian?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't think I was ever really in love with him. I mean, I loved him, but,"

"You weren't _in love_ with him?" I guessed.

She smiled that brilliant smile and nodded. "So where does this leave us?"

It was a good question really. I'm supposed to be using her, but I can't forget about the spark I felt when we kissed. Now that I'm thinking about it, I can't believe I tried to use her in the first place. Especially because of the state her heart is currently in.

"What are you thinking about?" Oops, I never answered her.

"I was asking myself how I ever let myself toy with you. Especially with Eddie. What happened between you anyway?"

She shook her head and looked away. "It's a long story. One that goes long before the conversation that tore us apart. I think the best thing to do, would be to tell you, A) when it's lighter out, and B) when we're not on a date." She smiled, but it seemed forced.

I gave, but only because I didn't want to push her. I nodded. "So, ready to go?"

She pouted. I wanted to kiss the pout off of her face. "Do we have to?" She whined like a little kid. On her, it was cute.

"I guess we can stay out a little longer." I smiled at her.

She beamed at me and I couldn't help but grin back. She could brighten up even the darkest room. I chuckled and set up the blanket so we could look at the stars and watch the fireworks. We laid down and our hands somehow tangled together.

"Thank you," she says, her voice soft. If it wasn't so quiet, I wouldn't have heard her.

"For what?" I asked, confusion coloring my tone.

"For everything. Saving me from Eddie in the kitchen, tonight, your support last year. Everything." she said, sadness in her voice.

"Hey," I said, my voice soft. "I'll always be here for you. Always." I pull her close and we go back to cuddling under the stars.

**Amber's POV**

OMG OMG OMG! I thought as I looked out the window. Nina and Jerome might kiss! I distracted myself for 2 reasons. 1. To draw any attention away from them. And 2. I felt like I was intruding.

"So, Mara, how's school for you?" I asked, my bubbly personality shining bright.

"Um, what about Eddie?" she whispered fiercely.

"Right," I glared at Eddie, turning my attention back to him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Going to rip me a new one?"

"What does that even mean?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Look pretty boy, you're walking on thin ice with all of us, so you better back down now." Fabian said, icy words spewing out of his mouth.

"Go Fabes!" I cheered. I didn't know he could be so mean.

"I don't even care. I came here to make a relationship with my dad. The fact that Nina's here is just a bonus."

"She told me what happened. If I were to just have a slip of the tongue, everyone here would know as well." I said.

Finally I saw hestiation on his face. Than, he looked triumphant.

"You wouldn't tell anyone. That'd just remind her, and if she really did tell you what happened, and you told people, people would talk to her about it."

I was shocked for 2 reasons. One, he actually made sense! Two, he thought he knew us.

"What makes you think people here would talk to her? You just came here, and you don't know us." Alfie said.

"Maybe not everyone at your school, but I know you, and you, you would sympathize for her, try and be there for her if you heard the story." Eddie said.

He had a look on his face that's a mix of regret and sadness.

"Why are you so down?" Joy asked.

"Does it matter?" Fabian asked, staring Eddie down in the process.

"Of course it does Fabes! Whether we like him or not, he still lives here."

"I'm 'down' because I lost the only girl I ever loved to another country, 2 guys, and herself."

"What do you mean herself?" Patricia asked.

I was curious about that too. Nina would tell us if she was different in America. Wouldn't she?


	8. Chapter 7

NINA'S POV

I wish we didn't have to go back inside, but we didn't have a choice.

As we walked back in, I heard arguing coming from the dining room.

I knew Eddie was the source when I heard him say that he lost me to 2 guys, a country, and to myself. That made my blood run cold. I turned to my boyfriend.

"I'm going up to bed. Night Jerome." I said, as I smiled sweetly.

"Night Nina. Sweet dreams!" he said, his voice as smooth as velvet.

I snuck upstairs and went to bed.

**Next Day**

I wake up at 7:00 am and since it's a weekend no one's up until around 9.

I changed into my red and black flannel and a black tanktop. **(Link on Profile)** I put on denim shorts and my favorite cowboy boots.

I grabbed my songbook, my acoustic guitar from under my bed, and walked out of the window and onto the roof. I shut the window after I walked out. I climbed up the roof until I reached a panel, which I slid across and dropped into an addition to the attic no one else knows about.

I flip through my songbook until I find the song that I haven't finished. I originally brought my acoustic so I could play it on a regular basis, but when everything started, I didn't have the time. The reason I started it today is because of what Eddie said last night.

The whole, "I lost her to 2 guys, a country, and myself," made me think. I've changed so much since I got here. I guess I lost myself when I started dating Fabian. With him I had to be smart, not myself. With Jerome though, I don't know yet so Eddie had no right to say that. Have I lost myself to England? No doubt about it. I used to be so full of life, and here I'm second guessing everything I do. It's all I know here. Back home on the other hand, I don't have to put up walls. As for myself, 100%. I put up so many walls, I don't know if even I can break them down again. I know Eddie could if he tried, just because we've been through so much together.

After last night, I made a vow to myself. I'd bring back the old Nina, no matter what. And that starts with my clothes and my music.

I look over what I had written in my songbook and realized why I had writer's block on it for so long. The bridge wasn't right. I fixed the bridge and continued playing through the song, writing and notating as I went. I checked my phone and it said it was 8:30, so I packed up my stuff, and headed back into my room.

After I got back in, I walked downstairs, with my guitar, and sat down on the couch.

I didn't want to continue writing this morning so I started softly playing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I didn't notice the house crowding behind me until I finished and they were all applauding.

I was so shocked I almost dropped my guitar.

FABIAN'S POV

I didn't know Nina could play guitar, I thought as I walked into the living room at 8:45. As she continued playing, her playing got more advanced, and she looked almost free. She was almost done by the time everyone was downstairs and listening. I spared a quick glance at Eddie and noticed that he was grinning so wide that his face looked like it might split into 2.

I thought about what he had said about Nina last night and couldn't help but wonder if this is what he was talking about.

As I thought more and more about it I realized, none of us tried to get to know Nina. We went off of what we knew and what she occasionally told us.

When she finished we all clapped for her. She turned around so fast she could've gotten whiplash. Her face was flushed bright red from embarrassment. I looked toward Jerome and noticed his face had a mixture of surprise and pride. Everyone else's expressions were much like my own, shock.

Eddie walked towards her and everyone but Nina tensed up. He pulled her to her feet and gave her a hug. Everyone was shocked she let him do that. We looked on as they pulled away and he said to her, "I'm proud of you."

We all expected her to go on another rant like she did the night before, but she just gave him a brilliant smile. one I've never seen on her face ever before.

"Thank you for saying that last night." she muttered.

"Which part?" He had pulled her into another embrace and was talking into her hair.

"About losing myself. And guess what?" She pulled away excited.

"What?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

I glanced at the rest of the house. I'm pretty sure we were all thinking the same thing. They're in their own little world.

"I finished 'Once Again' this morning at like 7." She grinned at him and they had an unspoken conversation.

He grinned, picked her up and spun her around. "You've been working on that one since…" he trailed off.

"Hey," she said, regaining his attention. "It's okay. You were venting. I was there. I know you didn't mean it, but if you make me regret giving you another chance…" It was her turn to trail off.

I looked at Amber and Patricia and they seemed to be boiling over with rage.

"How can you actually FORGIVE him?!" Amber broke in, face red.

Nina looked startled for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Look Amber, we've been through a lot together. Us, Jayda, Emily, Mark, and of course Zack."

"Who?"

"Our best friends back home." Eddie cut in.

"Still. After what you told us he said to you, you'll still forgive him at the drop of a hat?"

"Amber, Eddie and I have known each other since the first grade. He's my best friend, and honestly, he's been so much more at one time. Of course I can forgive him for anything. If you can't accept that, you can't accept me."

Eddie kissed her temple. "There she is. There's our Nina."

She smiled softly up at him.


	9. Chapter 8

EDDIE'S POV

I was so excited that Nina was giving me another chance. Now I just need her late birthday present and soon enough, we'll be closer than ever. I plan on asking my dad to let Jayda, Emily, Mark, and Zack enroll here for junior year. If he says yes, then I know that Nina and I can mend our broken relationship in minutes. I was extremely happy she decided to forgive me so soon. I expected at least another couple of weeks.

I was sitting on my bed, on my laptop getting flight details ready, when my door was flung open. I honestly wasn't surprised that the entire house was coming in to confront me.

When I saw Jerome, my blood couldn't help but boil. How could Nina go out with him? I was here! I can't get ahead of myself. I can't act like this around her. I love her to much to lose her.

They all sat down.

"Make yourselves at home." I muttered sarcastically.

Amber glared at me. It didn't faze me at all. The only death glare I'm scared of is Nina's. "We want you to leave Nina alone."

I scoffed. "Yeah. Right." I said, outraged, and my voice dripped with sarcasm. "I just found her again. I'm not letting her go."

"You should! You hurt her like no other!" Patricia pointed out.

I winced."For the record Nina forgave me, but-" I got cut off.

"But what? What could you possibly say to make it better? What did you even say to her in the first place?"

"But," I glared pointedly at Fabian, who had cut me off. "That doesn't mean I forgive myself. Every day, every time I see her, I want to beat myself up. She didn't deserve what I said to her, but I said it nonetheless. The only thing that matters to me is that she forgave me. She's nothing like she used to be I'm here to change that."

"Why should we let you. Who knows that you won't go hurt her again. I won't let you. She's my girlfriend. I will do everything in my power to make sure she never gets hurt." Jerome said, glaring at me.

"Awwww. _Jerome!_ That's so sweet!" Amber and Joy chorused.

"I would never hurt her again." I declared, positive I wouldn't. "It was hard enough to find her and make her forgive me the first time. I will _never_ hurt her again."

No one said anything as Jerome and I stared each other down. He liked her. I loved her. They are currently dating, Nina and I have a long history. Pretty much everybody is rooting for Jerome and Nina, and the only people rooting for Neddie, the ship name our friends made up, is our friends. I think we are endgame, Jerome _hopes_ they are.

Suddenly, Nina walks into my room. "Hey Ed- um, hey guys… What are you doing here?"

I frowned. She looked between everyone, making eye contact with me last. We looked at each other for a while, silently communicating. Then realization hit her.

"Really you guys? I forgave him! Why can't that be enough for you guys to understand! I know that the things he said to me were almost unforgivable," I looked down at that, but she glared at me until I raised my head again. "But he was, is, and pretty much always will be my best friend okay? I understand you want to watch out for me, especially you two," She motioned to Amber and Patricia. "But you guys need to trust me and my judgment. When I say I could forgive him for anything, I'm telling the absolute truth. If you don't accept my judgment you may as well leave. I have known Eddie since we were 1. If I choose to forgive him about something, anything, I will."

Everyone looked at her, faces filled with shock, mine included. I know she forgave me, but the fact that she will still stand up for me as if nothing happened warmed my heart.

"So what did you need Nina?" I asked, clearing my throat to break some of the tension, not that it worked.

"Oh! I need to show you something! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room and outside before the rest of the Anubis kids could be shaken out of their stupor.

JEROME'S POV

Once the rest of us shook off the shock that Nina had caused we all looked at each other.

"The only other time I've ever seen Nina be that… upset about something or someone is when Eddie first got here." Amber said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. At least our speech wasn't as bad as his." Fabian chimed in, trying to lighten the mood.

We all gave half-hearted chuckles.

"Hey, Jerome?" Mara asked.

"Yes, Mara?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, go ahead." I smirked.

"Privately, Jerome." I nodded and followed her into her room.

"What?"

"I'm confused. At first you like me, but now you're dating Nina? Mixed signals much?"

Oh. _Oh_.

"Well, at first I did like you, but then Nina and I went on our date, and to be brutally honest, any thought of you left my head. It was only us." I had a soft smile on my lips as I recounted our date.

Suddenly, I feel her lips on mine. I push her off almost immediately.

"What the hell Mara?"

NINA'S POV

As Eddie and I walked through the forest I could tell something was on his mind.

"Alright, go ahead and ask." I stated as I continued up the path that leads to my secret place.

"Why did you stand up for me back there? After everything, I know you said you forgave me, but I didn't think you had meant it."

"Look, Eddie, I'm not going to pretend I'm not still mad or even still upset about what you said. But, I'm not going to hold it above you forever. You are my best friend. And before you ask, yes, I meant absolutely everything I said."

I was stopped suddenly as Eddie wrapped his arms around me. We stayed in that embrace for a while before continuing.

"So where are we going?"

"My secret place."

We broke the treeline and I heard his breath catch.

"Where are we?"  
"My secret place."


	10. Chapter 9

JEROME'S POV

"What the hell Mara?" I asked, pushing her off of me.

"Still thinking about only Nina?" I couldn't believe this.

"Are you kidding me? Yes! Mara we aren't going to be together. I want to be with Nina. She's kind, caring, smart, beautiful, and she can make me laugh like no one else can."

"So I'm not any of those things?" She had tears brimming in her eyes, but I knew what she was trying to do.

"You are, but I'd rather be with Nina. If you want a boyfriend that's physically here, ask Mick to come back."

"I'm so sorry Jerome. It's just, I haven't spoken to Mick in a couple weeks, and it's made me insecure. I really hope you and Nina are happy together." She smiled at me, and I knew there were no hard feelings because the smile reached her eyes.

"Thank you Mara, and by the way, Mick is missing out."

"Would you ever consider a relationship with me?"

"Maybe if Nina and I break up, but honestly, she's all I think about right now."

"As long as you would consider it."

She leaves, and I walk out behind her. Amber walks up to Mara.

"Mara! I need to talk to you!" She drags her away, probably to talk to Sweetie about something. She sends me a look over her shoulder, and I can tell it means 'I'm watching you.'

EDDIE'S POV

"This is amazing!" I slowly spin around and take in the view before was on a beaten path through the woods, and it led to a crystal blue lake and there was a hammock with blankets set up between a couple trees.

"How far are we from the house?" I asked, wondering how no one else knew about this place.

"About 15 miles." She acted so nonchalant as she headed to the hammock.

I followed behind, in pure shock. "15 miles! How did we get so far?"

"We walked, duh. I normally ride my bike or skateboard here." I nod. People may be surprised when they find out Nina skateboards, but for people who have known her forever, (*cough* me *cough*) it's normal.

We laid down in the hammock, and I decided to bring up my surprise for her.

"I'm sorry you couldn't celebrate your birthday in Cali because of me."

"I chose not to, I sense a but coming."

"But," I send her a pointed look. "I have your birthday present coming in a couple of days."

Her eyes light up and I smile. I can't help but feel like we are on the right track. For anything. Just friends, dating, whatever. It's nice to be putting the smile on her face rather than taking it off. I can't wait to see her face when everyone shows up. The only thing is that they are staying in the almost unoccupied Osiris House. It's still maybe a 5 minute walk from the house, so Nina can go over there whenever she wants to.

"So Lady Nina, how are we going to start off out reunited friendship?" I ask with a terrible British accent.

"Well, Sir Edison, I was thinking a prank attack. What else could celebrate our friendship quite like the event that started it, don't you agree?" She pulls of a spot-on British accent. I shake my head, she is so amazing at practically everything.

"That sounds amazing!" I exclaimed.

"So, we need to hit everyone in the house, including Victor and Vera. Especially Victor and Vera." she says smirking. I get scared for a moment, before I remember that it's not aimed at me.

Despite Nina's sweet and innocent personality, she can be extremely devious and vicious. Especially to people who have wronged her. I feel so happy that I brought back the Nina I thought was gone.

"I really am sorry. I'm even more sorry it took me a year and a half to find you and tell you that." I say, before we start discussing our pranks.

She smiles slightly, the one where you can see just a bit of her vulnerability. It's one of my favorites. "I forgive you. I meant what I said in there, you know that."

"I do, but that doesn't stop me from feeling bad about it."

She smiled again, my second favorite. It reaches her eyes and makes me smile.

"Thanks Eds. That means a lot."

"You know I would do anything for you." She smiled again, and I cleared my throat. "So, prank plans?"

She smirked, and we spent the next couple hours discussing who to hit when, and how to hit everyone.

When we were walking back to the house, a couple thoughts ran through my head. "Should we prank ourselves? To get the suspicion off of us?"

She contemplates this for a moment before answering. "If we get into too much trouble, you can talk to your dad and bail us out." I nod my head in agreement.

"Good point." We laugh and continue talking about the pranks until the house comes into view. Then, Nina voices the one other thought running through my mind.

"Anubis isn't going to know what hit them."

AMBER'S POV

"So what's going on between you and Jerome?" I asked, faking interest.

"Nothing, he just helped me realize that I have to talk to Mick, and not play this avoiding game."

"Cool," I say nonchalantly.

"Is that it? Because I want to try and chat with Mick."

"No actually. I wanted to know if you could talk with Mr. Sweet and the teachers about a talent show for the school!"

"That sounds kind of fun!" Mara exclaimed, and went over to her nightstand and pulled out a notebook.

"Do you have any other ideas or anything like that?"

"No, but I have the prize. The winner gets 2 open round trip plane tickets."

"That's an amazing idea Amber. If we get a good enough proposal together, we could pull this off."

I squealed. "Perfect. I have some rules. 1. No more than 6 to an act. 2. Acts have to be approved by the teachers, because we are biased. 3. Costumes are mandatory."

Mara rolls her eyes at the last one. Hey, fashion is important!

"Great job Amber! I'll put together the actual proposal tonight, and talk to Mr. Sweet in the morning. This is a great idea, and a good way to get people doing other things than using nothing but technology."

It's my turn to roll my eyes, always the academic side of things.

Joy, you are going down.

**Sorry about the lack of update and the lack of Jerina in this chapter. My only defense is that Writer's Block seems to love me.**


	11. Chapter 10

NINA'S POV

Today is going to be awesome! It's the start of the prank war. I'm so excited! I know you're surprised that I prank, but honestly, it's something my mom and dad did to each other, and to me. It's something that's both fun and special. Eddie and I actually became a couple after a prank war. It went on for 3 weeks before he asked me out. I asked him why, and he listed off 100 reasons why. Literally, 100. I smirked and got out of bed. I'm so happy I'm getting back to the real me. I feel bad that I fooled my housemates, but in my defense, I also fooled myself.

I heard someone at the door. I leaned toward the door to hear them knock. Short, long, pause. Short, long, short, short, pause. Short, long, short, short, pause. Longer pause. Short, long, short, pause. Short, pause. Short, long, long, short, short, pause. Long, short, long, long, pause. Short, short, long, long, short, short, pause. Then nothing.

I knock back; short, short, short, pause. Short, pause. Long, pause. Then nothing.

I smile and slip outside the door, my smile widening when I see Eddie. You may wonder what all the short and long and pauses were about. When we got really bored one summer, we learned Morse code. Now it's sort of our secret language. He asked me; 'All ready?" I replied with 'Set.'

We hug and head down the stairs to Jerome and Alfie's room. A small smile crosses my face when I see a sleeping Jerome. He looks so innocent it's hard to picture him cocky or anything of the sort.

We walked silently over to Alfie's bed and started setting up the prank. A notebook written in a foreign language here, a scalpel by his bedside. And my finishing touch, a little foundation on his stomach to imply a scar. Meanwhile, Eddie was taking out all of his clothes from the wardrobe and dresser and replacing them all with silver joggers and a silver t-shirt. Can you guess the goal? Make Alfie think he's been operated on aliens. As soon as I got a nod from Eddie, we snuck back out and headed into the kitchen, where we finally broke down laughing.

"I can't believe they are both such heavy sleepers! I would've woken up as soon as I heard the door open!" Eddie commented, finally catching his breath. I followed suit.

All of a sudden, Trudy came in to start on breakfast.

"What are you two dearies doing up at this hour? School doesn't start for another few hours."

"We decided to help you make breakfast!" I exclaimed, putting on the charm.

"We did?" Eddie whispered in my ear.

I stomped on his foot, and he winced. "Yes, _we _did." I emphasise the we and he nods almost immediately.

"Right you are Nina, as almost always."

"Twice, twice so far I was wrong. They weren't even so big."

"Right." He rolled his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

He stuck his tongue out at me. I reciprocated the action.

Trudy laughs, not that I blame her. "You two… how have you ever settled an argument."

"Lots of different ways." We say at the same time.

"Hey, stop that!"

"Me? No, you stop!"

Trudy laughed again, and we joined her. We sometimes talk simultaneously. It started when we were kids. It was almost like we had the same mind. Just one look in each other's eyes and we know what's going on. You could say we were mind readers, we just couldn't read everyone else's mind.

We gave each other indulgent smiles as we helped Trudy cook. This morning we made sausages, scrambled eggs, French toast, and blueberry &amp; chocolate chip pancakes.

"What? No Oreo pancakes Nina? I'm disappointed." Eddie said mockingly.

"What are Oreo pancakes?" Trudy asked as we set the rest of the table.

"Nina didn't tell you?" Eddie asked, hand to his chest, overdramatically of course.

"No, she didn't. Nina? What are Oreo pancakes?" She turned to me, and I glared at Eddie.

"Just a recipe I created when I was in middle school." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"You created your own recipe? In middle school?"

"Yep."

"Nina's an amazing cook."

"Really?" Trudy looked surprised.

"I guess so." I shrug. "Do you think I can make a batch of Oreo pancakes for Eddie and I?" I use my unavoidable puppy dog eyes.

"Normally, you'd have to make some for everyone, but since even I don't know how to make it, or if they'll like it, I suppose just this once."

"Thanks Trudy!" I get the ingredients out.

An Oreo pancake is a chocolate chip chocolate pancake, with a cream glaze in the middle, and another pancake on top of that. Normally Eddie and I both eat around 3 OP's as we call them.

"AHHH!" We hear a girly scream coming from Jerome and Alfie's room. Trudy runs to check on the noise, while Eds and I share a secret smile.

Before breakfast, Alfie was telling us all about his 'alien surgery' and while everyone else was surprised and almost scared at the 'proof' Eddie and I just grinned.

"What're those smiles for?" Alfie asked suddenly, looking towards us.

"What smiles?" Eddie and I said at the same time.

"Those twin grins that Jerome and Alfie usually… oh." Patricia said, realization overcoming her face.

"What? Oh what?" Jerome asked, interest coloring his features.

"The twin grins you guys usually wear after you pull a stupid prank."

"Oh…" The entire table says.

"You did this to me?" Alfie asks, outraged.

"Calm down Alfie." I commanded, but used a calm voice.

"What about the scar?"

"It's just makeup, just wipe it off." He did and everyone started laughing.

Trudy came out with the food, and put the plate with the OP's in front of Eddie and I.

"Thanks Trudy." We say in synch.

"What are those?" Alfie asks suspiciously.

"You don't know?" I asked. It was my turn to be overdramatic.

"No."

"Then you don't deserve too." I acted.

"Nina, you ready?" I see Eddie holding his hand out for mine.

"Yep. You guys can finish that last Oreo pancake if you want." I shrug, take Eddie's hand, and we walk out to our secret place.

Well, we were going to our secret place, but Eddie takes us to school.

"Why are we here?" I asked curiously.

"To get you your birthday present." He smiled softly at me, and I grinned back. I love presents.

"What is it?"

"Not what, who?"

"Huh?"

"Did you forget about us already?" I turn around to see the most unexpected faces.

"Oh my god!"


End file.
